Malos tiempos para los Black
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cygnus agita el contenido del caldero y saca la conclusión que hubiera sido mejor alquimista que padre o esposo.


**MALOS TIEMPOS PARA LOS BLACK**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Después de presentar dos historias al reto "La Chistera Explosiva" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", me quedé con ganas de más y pedí a moderación que pusiera nuevamente la chistera a funcionar y me entregara a más personajes a los que subir a la palestra, aunque no presentaré los fics al reto ni nada. Una de las combinaciones que me salió fue Cygnus Black, rated K y género Angst y aquí estoy, intentando sacar una historia medianamente cedente a partir de este señor brujo. Espero que os guste._

* * *

_**Año 1992.**_

Cygnus Black agita lentamente la poción y aspira el aroma dulzón de sus vapores. Le faltan apenas cinco minutos de cocción para estar lista y, una vez más, el brujo se siente orgulloso de sus logros. Siempre ha sido un buen pocionista. En Hogwarts, fue el mejor estudiante de su curso y durante su juventud estuvo interesado en la alquimia, pero nunca pudo dedicarse a ello porque tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Defender el honor de la familia era la más importante de todas.

Por ese motivo contrajo matrimonio a una edad muy temprana. Su padre tenía prisa porque le proporcionara un heredero y los Rosier necesitaban de los beneficios económicos que les reportaría la unión de Druella con uno de los magos sangrepura más cotizados de la sociedad mágica británica. Cygnus había abandonado el estudio de las pociones para convertirse en un buen esposo, en un padre exigente y en todo un hombre de negocios.

Durante años luchó por mantener el nombre de los Black en lo más alto. Se conocía a pies juntillas todas las historias de la noble y ancestral familia de magos y soñaba con alcanzar la grandeza de los más importantes y gloriosos. Procuró actuar con corrección en todo momento e inculcar a sus hijas los valores que, durante siglos, habían marcado a su estirpe mágica, pero pronto comprendió que las buenas intenciones no bastaban. Quizá debió tener más mano dura con Andrómeda. Quizá no debió permitir que sus hijas acudieran a Hogwarts porque, pese a su buena fama, estaba apestado de sangresucias.

Su querida Andy tuvo que poner sus ojos sobre uno de ellos.

Fue entonces cuando Cygnus comprendió que el mundo se estaba hundiendo en la miseria. Hasta ese momento, conservó la esperanza. Incluso consideró que las afirmaciones de lord Voldemort, poderoso mago de ideología conservadora, eran exageradas. Pero cuando Andy eligió abandonar a la familia para irse con ese ser miserable, Cygnus supo que había llegado el momento de luchar. Nada de diplomacias, porque el mundo había dejado de regirse por las normas de antaño y hasta los Black estaban contaminándose de inmundicia.

Cygnus nunca estuvo de acuerdo con Druella cuando insistía en comprometer a sus hijas con magos decentes. Creía que las muchachas eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saber escoger por sí mismas, pero después de lo ocurrido con Andrómeda, no aguardó demasiado antes de arreglar los matrimonios de Narcissa y Bellatrix. La primera, se casaría con Lucius Malfoy en cuanto terminara sus estudios en Hogwarts. La segunda, no tardó más de dos meses en unirse al mayor de los hermanos Lestrange. Quizá su antigüedad mágica no fuera notable, pero llevaban siglos sin mezclarse con muggles o sangresucias y su pureza estaba más que demostrada.

Además, en las más altas esferas de la sociedad se sabía que los Lestrange habían sido los primeros en mostrar su apoyo a lord Voldemort. El movimiento mortífago cada vez estaba más extendido y Cygnus deseaba que al menos una de sus descendientes tomara parte en el conflicto. Bellatrix era la adecuada. Carecía de la delicadeza etérea de Cissy y odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a los sangresucias y a los muggles.

Cygnus no llegó a preguntarle jamás qué hacía cuando estaba inmersa en una de sus misiones, pero no le hacía ninguna falta. Por eso, cuando el Señor Tenebroso cayó y Bella y su esposo fueron detenidos por los aurores, acusados de torturar hasta la locura a los Longbottom, a Cygnus no le extrañó. Su hija era capaz de eso y de mucho más y, aunque no se avergonzaba de ella, aunque en cierta forma le enorgullecía que hubiera luchado por sus ideales hasta aquel extremo, no fue a verla a Azkaban.

Y es que todo dejó de tener sentido para Cygnus después de la derrota de lord Voldemort. Vivía en el mundo al revés, un lugar en el que no existía esperanza alguna para las gentes de bien. Una sociedad que enviaba a los Black a prisión y permitía que los sangresucia se hicieran con el poder dentro del Ministerio. Un lugar horrible en una época nefasta para la familia.

Cygnus se había pasado años luchando por seguir adelante. Aprendió a olvidarse de la existencia de Andy, aceptó la condena a cadena perpetua de Bella y disfrutó de la etérea belleza de Cissy y su hijo. Draco era todo un brujillo sangrepura, pero más que un Black, se comportaba como un Malfoy. Y Cygnus había aceptado aquel matrimonio de buen grado, pero los Malfoy siempre le parecieron demasiado orgullosos e hipócritas. Uno sólo tenía que echar un vistazo al pasado para comprobar que no eran más que un atajo de trepas, dispuestos a lamerle el culo a cualquiera con un poco de poder, ya fuera muggle o mago.

Algo en el interior del brujo dijo basta una mañana, cuando fue al Caldero Chorreante para hacer uso de su entrada al Callejón Diagón. Nunca se entretenía demasiado en aquel tugurio, faltaría más, pero al pasar junto a una de las mesas vio a ese chico y comprendió que no podía seguir formando parte de ese mundo. No quería compartir su espacio vital con un niñato que era adorado por todo el mundo por el hecho de haber tenido buena suerte.

Tal vez otro en su lugar hubiera ansiado estrangular al chico con sus propias manos, pero Cygnus estaba demasiado cansado para pelear. Lo había dado todo en la vida para defender sus creencias y nunca fue suficiente. Odiaba aquella sociedad decadente y odiaba llegar a casa y tener que escuchar las tonterías de su esposa. Druella no hacía más que quejarse y Cygnus sentía que había fracasado como esposo. Y como padre. Y como hombre de negocios, porque las cuentas nunca fueron lo suyo y su fortuna había ido menguando con los años.

Esa tarde, mientras apaga el fuego e introduce un cucharon en la poción recién hecha, se siente tranquilo. En los últimos meses ha buscado desesperadamente motivos que le impulsen a seguir viviendo, pero no ha encontrado ni uno solo lo suficientemente tentador. Ni su esposa, ni Cissy, ni Draco. Nadie consigue iluminar la oscuridad que opaca su alma. Nadie puede hacerle olvidar que el mundo es un desastre y que lleva muchos años siéndolo.

Nadie puede disuadirlo porque ese día, cuando vio a Harry Potter por primera y última vez, decidió que sólo la muerte le ofrecería el consuelo que llevaba tantos años buscando.

Cygnus Black no piensa al verter el contenido del cucharón en un vial de cristal, ni cuando repasa los términos de su testamento, ni cuando le pide al elfo doméstico que avise a Druella dentro de una hora. No piensa mientras se lleva el botecito a la boca y se bebe de un trago su contenido.

La poción está dulce y es efectiva. En menos de diez segundos, el brujo se desploma contra el suelo y sonríe. El fin está cerca y no tiene miedo. Es justo en ese momento cuando piensa de nuevo, diciéndose a sí mismo que hubiera sido un gran alquimista. Ese veneno es de su creación y ha resultado ser más efectivo de lo que cabría esperar.

Cygnus muere sabiendo que hubiera sido mejor alquimista que padre y esposo y se arrepiente de haberse dejado llevar por los viejos valores familiares. Al menos, se hubiera ahorrado muchos sin sabores y esa muerte tan amarga.

* * *

_No estoy segura de haber conseguido algo muy angustiante, pero presencia el suicidio de un ser humano no es un espectáculo agradable. En cualquier caso, espero que os haya gustado. Besetes y hasta la próxima :)_


End file.
